wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Chiharu Hashimoto
Chiharu Hasimoto is the best friend of Noriko Ishikawa and younger sister of Tatsuya. Appearance and Personality Appearance Chiharu's black hair comes down to her shoulders, sometimes in pigtails. She has brown eyes and scars on her back where angel wings could go. Besides her Raira school uniform, Chiharu wears a dark shirt t-shirt with a red star on the chest with a short brown skirt. Personality Chiharu comes off as a bit wise beyond her years. This might be due to her dying and coming back to life in Waking Up in Wonderland. She also seems a bit jaded, but she does care about her friends and is really protective of Noriko. Back Story Chiharu's parents died when she was seven and Tatsuya was fourteen. It was their parents' wedding anniversary and their mother wanted something sweet from her favorite bakery. Their father told Tatsuya to put Chiharu to bed in time. After they went out the door, that was the last time the siblings would ever see their parents alive. The next morning, Chiharu and Tatsuya learned that their parents died in a traffic accident on their way home. As a result, Tatsuya raised his sister alone. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Chiharu gets into an argument with Tatsuya over plans for a dinner to meet a suitor. When she loses the signal to an old-style radio she was playing earlier, she decides to go out for a walk to get away from her brother's controlling behavior. Chiharu winds up at Kinko Sekai Apartments and climbs to the rooftop. While alone in her thoughts, she hears someone whisper, "Akuma ga watashi o shutoku sa sete wa ikenai" (Don't let the devil with me). Before she knew, Chiharu fell from the roof and landed in the grass below with her eyes open. As a result, Chiharu's soul floated over her body and couldn't figure out why. She tried to call for help, but no one could hear her because she was a ghost. Chiharu finally returned to her body once it was taken to a morgue. For a month, she wandered the streets of Ikebukuro invisible. She saw Celty riding around. Chiharu had grown used to her solitude until she saw Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri in Russia Sushi. She knew that reality returned when Mikado saw her standing outside. Sometime later, Chiharu confirms to Mikado that she was still alive in Russia Sushi and told him what happened to her in the last month. In the season finale, Chiharu asks Noriko if she's having dreams again and tries to calm her down. Distorted Wonderland Chiharu is seen with Noriko, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri studying at Noriko's apartment. Noriko complained about Yuki going through her things. Later on, the childern go to Russia Sushi for dinner. She later tries to calm down Mikado when different memories flood Mikado's head after two boys break a doll in Russia Sushi. Wonderland Carnival A freshman girl named Ringo tries to befriend Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, Chiharu, and Noriko out of the blue. At first, the older students find her a little off-putting and brush her off. Later, Chiharu comes home to find a red sports car parked in the parking lot of the apartment complex. Agitated, she storms into her apartment finds Mizuho sitting on the couch, waiting for Tatsuya to return. They get into a short exchange of harsh words before Chiharu gets a phone call that sends her rushing out the door. Soon, Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu all grow close to Ringo and end up at her house every afternoon for tea and sweets. However, they can't exactly figure out why. Chiharu suspects that something is off about Ringo, but isn't quite sure that she's right or not. Things start to unravel when Ringo takes the girls to meet her younger brother. Their young friend leads them down to the hospital basement to meet Fuyuki and ends up being beheaded by a giant caterpillar monster. The girls run away as a result. Happy Wonderland Chiharu along with her friends begin remembering different events that happened to them, but they cannot tell if these memories are fake or real. It started with an e-mail titled, "Check this out!" The message, "April is the cruellest month, breeding", became the catalyst for this latest puzzle. Junko starts to toy with Chiharu and her friends with mind games. Meanwhile, Chiharu thinks about the scars on her back. She remembers her mother calling her "her little miracle" when she asked about them. She also started remembering talking to a woman sitting on a bench near a hospital. Only, Chiharu saw herself floating above. Later, Mikado sends her a memory card with a video clip of a naked, dazed out girl chained to a wall. As watched a doctor give a status update about the girl in the video, she noticed that the girl looked just like her. Just before that, Chiharu remembered the night her parents died. Five days before Christmas, Etsuko's Mnemosyne draws out memories about the girl in the video, F, and her soul escaping her body in order to run away from Chou Mori Institution. Relationships Tatsuya Hashimoto Tatsuya is Chiharu's older brother. Before the death of their parents, the siblings used to get along. Now, Chiharu sees him as controlling as he tries to marry her off in an arranged marriage after she graduates high school. Noriko Ishikawa Main Article: Noriko Ishikawa Chiharu is Noriko's best friend. She is really protective of her friend. Just like the Raira Trio, Chiharu has witnessed Noriko break down and is fighting to keep her together. In fact, she made the list of people of who their circle should keep Noriko away from: Junko, Izaya, and Kitano. Though, Chiharu seems to know more about what's happening to Noriko than she lets on. Mikado Ryugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Chiharu are good friends. He was the first one to notice her again after she came back from the dead. At first, he thinks that she is a ghost. When Chiharu proves that she is real, she warns Mikado with the words, "Don't let the devil get me." Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Chiharu distrusts Junko and with good reason. In fact, the two of them will trade bitter wit and snarky comments towards each other when no one else is around. Mizuho Mizuho and Chiharu don't really get along. In fact, Chiharu has tried to call the police on her when she found her waiting for Tatsuya in their apartment. Ringo Chiharu, Noriko, Anri are at first put off by Ringo's enthusiasm to befriend them and the boys at first. Pretty soon, the girls end up befriending the freshman girl. Ringo even invites them over for tea and sweets after school. However, she is killed when she tries to introduce the girls to her younger brother. Afterwards, nobody but Chiharu, Noriko, and Anri remembers Ringo. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Angel Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters